The major goal of this study is to determine the usefulness of PET activation studies to localize important areas of cortical function prior to resection of brain tumors. Nine patients have been studied. Results indicate that primary motor cortex can be reliably located and imaged in all instances. Primary language areas can be localized in most but not all patients.